


Home

by miraculouslarrypotter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Marichat, Marinette - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslarrypotter/pseuds/miraculouslarrypotter
Summary: Written by K





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written by K

Chat ran his hands through his hair and down his face in exasperation. He couldn’t hold it together anymore; she had to know.

“Its because you’re home to me!” he blurted, throwing his hands out.

There. He’d said it.

“I’m…I’m what?” Marinette asked, suddenly very still and quiet.

“I just…my home life isn’t the best, and yes, I _know_ I have Ladybug, and she’s my absolute best friend, and I SHOULD be able to talk to her about this, I should _want_ to!” Chat exclaimed, laughing harshly, “But honestly…when I think of the first person I want to run to when things in my life start to spiral, it isn’t Ladybug. It’s you, Marinette. And in a way, I think it always has been. Honestly, I think I’m in love with you. No, actually, I _know_ I’m in love with you. So so so in love with you _,_ Marinette. It’s absolutely incredible to think about how in love with you I am.” Chat said, pouring his heart out. Every feeling he had been fighting and pushing away was now front and center for the both of them to see. He held back his momentary panic as he realized he had basically just placed his very fragile heart in her hands.

He saw Marinette’s eyes grow wide, jaw softly dropping open. And then her expression softened and she looked at him so intensely he could feel his heart starting to flutter against his ribcage. Chat held his breath as Marinette stepped forward, nearly closing the distance between their faces. He could see all the stars reflected in her huge blue eyes and could have counted every single freckle that was splashed across her nose. And then, quick as lightning, Marinette pulled his lips against hers with so much force and confidence and love that it took him a second to realize what was happening. Once he did, though, his entire body melted against hers and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and kissing her until all of his senses were overflowing with _Marinette, Marinette, Marinette._


End file.
